Sevy poil auOusk'on ne chatouille pas impunément
by Brume
Summary: le Sevy Réponse au défi Sevy poil au... de la communauté Sevys Now. Des z à toutes les phrases et une sombre histoire de poil. Si Sirius imaginait pouvoir prendre le contrôle de Sev, il va se rendre compte que ça peut se retourner contre lui... Petit OS


défi : Sevy poil au...

type : fanfic

titre : Ousk'on ne chatouille pas impunément le Sevy

auteur : em_brume

disclaimer : eh non Sev n'est pas à moi, ni Sirius, ni aucun des personnages de HP, sont tous à JKR !

nombre de mots : 596

rating : PG, allez, PG-13, dans le doute

pairing ; SS/SB

note : c'est (presque) ma première fic, alors j'attends vos commentaires (bons et... moins bons !) avec impatience!

Ousk'on ne chatouille pas impunément le Sevy

-Et une pincée d'asphodèle azuréenne, voiaalà, avec ça , ça devrait marcher ! Un poil de Padfoot-le-plus-affectueux-des-chiens, "remuez le tout avec zèle et ardeur"... eeeeet voilà ! Concentration, "retirez doucement le poil, il doit avoir pris une jolie teinte alezan", moui, ça va... Allez, c'est parti : _Projectum_ !

Réveillé à l'aube pour concocter une potion bizarre... L'évadé d'Azkaban préparait assurément un mauvais coup...

-Argh, et m... zut à la fin, voilà que ça me chatouille maintenant !

Essayant de rester plongé dans la lecture des _Propriétés magiques récemment découvertes du Calea Zacatechichi_, par Lorenz Flitzherb, Severus Snape ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Et pour cause : d'atroces démangeaisons et autres chatouillements intempestifs dans la zone du cou juste sous son oreille gauche l'interrompaient toutes les cinq minutes depuis le matin. N'y tenant plus, il se leva avec fracas de sa chaise en mélèze de Chine et se rua dans la salle de bain pour scruter la zone incriminée de sa personne. Autant dire tout de suite qu'il se sentit bien bête_ quoiqu'il se couperait un bras plutôt que de l'admettre_, en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cheveu brun aux reflets alezans qui était venu se coller à sa peau.

Minute; alezans ? Les siens étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus noir, pendez haut et court quiconque osera affirmer le contraire ! Et puis, à y bien regarder, le cheveu était dru, rêche, il ressemblait plutôt à un poil, un poil de chien ou de zébu. Après avoir calmement analysé la bizarrerie qui malmenait son cou, le Maître des Potions tenta finalement de l'arracher. C'était peine perdue : le bougre s'accrochait à lui tel le trochidé _zizyphinum_ à son rocher ! Mais il y avait pire, et Severus en zozotait d'émoi : loin de ne lui procurer que des sensations désagréables, le frottement du cheveu, enfin, du poil, appelez-le désormais par son nom, le frottement du poil, donc, sur sa peau fine lui faisait parfois l'impression d'une caresse ou d'un souffle, quand ce n'était d'un baiser. Ainsi, tenez-vous bien, en cet instant, l'infortuné sentait comme des petits coups de langue et un souffle chaud, doux comme un alizé, effleurer son cou...

Recouvrant illico son légendaire sang-froid, Severus Snape se rappela la recette d'une potion grotesque et le sort inepte qui permettent à celui qui les réalise de commander à sa guise un fragment séparé de son propre corps... un cheveu qui fait des zigzags dans le cou d'un Maître des Potions, par exemple... Ah, si c'était ça, foi de Serpentard, il tenait l'inconséquent à l'encéphale hypertrophié qui avait osé croire qu'il pouvait piéger le grand Severus Snape, et il ne manquerait pas de lui assurer un aller simple pour Zozma au cas où il ne ramperait pas à ses pieds pour demander pardon.

_-Expansium_ !, zézaya Severus, avant d'éternuer.

Le soir même, au dîner dans la Grande Salle, les observateurs un peu attentifs purent voir un Maître des Potions se caresser discrètement, mais avec délectation, une certaine zone du cou, en lançant des regards furtifs et inquisiteurs autour de lui. Un observateur zélé aurait même pu voir son regard se figer sur un certain Animagus non déclaré, qui représentait en cet instant tout le contraire de la zenitude : gigotant sur sa chaise, ledit Animagus laissait échapper de petits gémissements plaintifs. Se levant de table avec un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres et un froissement de cape à faire voler la poussière mieux que n'importe quel zéphyr, Severus frôla au passage son cher ennemi :

- Black, comme c'est touchant, voilà que tu zinzinules telle la mésange prise au piège !


End file.
